Konoha's Despair
by TEAM 7 ADVENTURES
Summary: Junko is sent to the Naruto World to spread Despair across the land. Rated M because of Junko and her love for Despair.
1. Junko's really Annoyed

Disclaimer

I don't own Danganronpa or Naruto

Despair,Despair Despair, who would've thought my death would lead to even greater despair. At first it was the best feeling in the world. The despair of being all alone floating endlessly in the dark with no hope THIS IS DESPAIR, THE DESPAIR THAT I LONGED FOR. But soon even that turned boring, I needed new despair, a despair that not even killing my sister could give me.

"Yes she'll do nicely" A male voice said,his voice seeming to echo from all around me

Suddenly a Man appeared in front of me. He was shirtless with red hair that stretched down to his back, he had a scar in the shape of a star on his neck and whip marks all over his back. The man looked at me as if he was studying me.

" Hey who do you think you are"

" I am Zetsubo God of Despair I'm here to send you to another world." The man, now identified as Zetsubo grinned at me

" And why would you do that you weirdo god."

" Well you could say I'm a fan of your work. I mean what you did at Hope's Peak was amazing. A true masterpiece if I do say so myself. "

" Are you gonna answer my question anytime soon or are you gonna leave in suspense"

" Well like I said before I'm the God of Despair, and in the world I want to send you too there isn't enough despair, so I want you too become my prophet and cause despair everywhere you go while spreading the name of the great ZETSUBO."

" And what do I get out of this, you better have something in return, you creepo God."

" In return I will grant you whatever you wish."

I smirked already knowing what I want, I walked up to him slowly when I was right up next too him I whispered what I wanted in his ear.

"Fine when you die in that world I will grant you your wish."

" You better mister or may just have to kill a wittle god"

Zetsubo laughed heartily " I'd like to see you try" " Well I'll be sending you to a world you should be familiar with, the Naruto world.

I started giggling while remembering how an anime lover caused so many deaths back in my world. While I was doing this Zetsubo started writing something down.

" Hey stupid God what are you writing"

" I'm writing down a basic outline of what you should do when you're down there, you know too cause the most despair." Zetsubo said

"HEY WHO SAID YOU COULD CHEAT, I'M GONNA DO THIS MY WAY SO FUCK OFF"

" No need to yell you pink haired brat, you could've just said no thank you. "

" Whatever just hurry up and send me there already Stupid God."

"HAHA go have fun ya pink headed brat hopefully by the time you get back here you would have learned some manners."

" Don't I get anything for my trip down there."

" Yes "

Zetsubo proceeded to pull out his eye, then before I could even move he had jammed his finger in my eye effectively pulling it out. He then proceeded to put his eye in my now empty eye socket . I could feel the eye repairing itself and attaching itself to its new home.

" Your original skill was Ultimate Analyst which allowed you to always stay 12 step a heads of everyone. This eye enhances your original skill and allows you cast people in despair. Now go and spread the great name of ZETSUBO TOO ALL NATIONS, MAKE THEM FEAR ME.

" Whatever you stupid god , I'll be sure to tell them how much you smell for hurting my eye"

And with that Junko woke up, her body and hair were the same and she was in the middle of the forest . She got up and headed in a random direction, unbeknownst to Konohagakure a disaster in the form of a six year old girl was headed there way.


	2. Zetsubo has a Good Laugh

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa or Naruto

As Junko was walking she came upon a huge wall made out of trees. This must be the village she thought to herself.

"Stop right there girl" A man said

Junko immediately started processing the information, this man was obviously a gate guard, he looks relaxed but his leg muscles were tensed meaning he was ready to move at a moment's notice.

" Help me please" Junko started fake crying

The man relaxed and asked Junko too follow him, the man took Junko's hand and started leading her inside the giant village. As they were walking Junko started looking around and taking in the sights. They eventually came upon a giant mansion.

" You're going to meet the leader of this village, you'll tell him you're story and he'll decide what to do with you"

"Ok mister" Junko said sniffling

The Hokage presence was a little overwhelming, he seemed too look into her very soul. Too be looked at like she's a bug this type of despair was nice to but it wasn't enough Junko needed more.

" What's your name" The Hokage's voice seemed to echo all across the room

"My name is Junko Enoshima, I woke up in the forest without any knowledge of where I am or how I got there."

The hokage looked at her for a while before seeming to reach a conclusion.

" I'm going to send you to an orphanage where you'll eventually become a student at the academy."

" Thank you sir"

Junko was escorted out of the room by the village guard. Once she was gone the hokage called an Anbu wearing a cat mask. With a simple "Watch Her" the Anbu disappeared. The Hokage started thinking to himself, this was the second case of a child waking up in the forest. Tarou Makoto and Junko Enoshima, beginning to wonder if those two knew each other the Hokage decider to put it out of his mind while trying to focus on his paperwork.

*Elsewhere*

Zetsubo sat on his throne chuckling to himself. How fast despair will spread when I have two of the best people on it. Naegi, the wolf in sheep's clothing his skill Ultimate Lucky Student is truly useful. Naegi, just like Fukawa he had another personality. Naegi, Guardian of Hope and Tarou , King of Despair. This time Zetsubo made sure Tarou was the dominant personality. He laughed to himself again, yes this would be very entertaining to watch.

*Back at Konoha*

By the time Junko got to the orphanage it was already time for bed. The caretakers were turning off lights and putting everyone in there rooms.

" I got another charge for you guys her name is Junko" the guard said

" Thank you shinobi-san we'll take good care of her" one of the care takers said while smiling she grabbed Junko's hand and started to lead her towards another room. The room was very dirty and looked like it had been cleaned by a lazy child. The caretaker said goodnight and closed the door. Junko sat up and started thinking she would need someone like her older sister again, someone to fight for her, basically do all the dirty work. The obvious choice would be this Naruto kid from what she had heard he would become very strong and he had a terrible childhood, this would make it very easy to manipulate him.

Junko however did not know that Tarou(Naegi) already had this plan set into motion. Naruto was being transformed into a knight,his purpose would soon change to become King of Despairs tool.

Konoha's Mutual Killing Game would soon be set into motion.

 **So I really like Evil Naegi stories so I decided why not and have him put in here. I dont know if him and Junko will get along still thinking about it. Obviously there will eventually be bloodshed cause ya know Junko is all about despair plus with Naegi's alternate personality there is sure to be lots of havoc. Also how do you think the other Gods are gonna feel about their creations being killed ? Well read and find out :D**


End file.
